warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
ARGUS Program
Overview Started up in 840.M41 by a moderate Polypsykana Inquisitor, Corbulus Vern, the ARGUS Program was meant to create a pool of specially trained psykers who were more disciplined, in better control of their abilities, and capable of special missions. These psykers commandos would also be attached to Inquisitor retinues in order to accomplish difficult missions. The Program is also a secret, kept hidden from the eyes of the Imperium and the Inquisition for fear of being purged. Recruitment Initially, a small number of psyker children would be obtained for study and training. Their genetic material were also stored so that clones could be made to replace their losses if times were desperate. Psykers below Delta level are generally picked up by Acquisition teams that actively looked for potential candidates. Delta class and above were usually apprehended by Inquisitorial forces before the ARGUS Program could reach them, necessitating bribes, favors, or deals in order to obtain a powerful specimen. Psyker Training Several members of the Scholastica Psykana and Adeptus Astra Telepathica were brought in to school the recruited candidates on maintaining their abilities and keeping the Warp at bay. Librarians from various chapters of Space Marines were also requested for the project and provided much insight and experience to the young psykers of the Program. Much harsher training regimens were also created to further test the fortitude of the recruits, making sure that they would be even more resistant to the temptations of the Warp than the standard Primaris Psykers. The graduation rate for Epsilon level and below is generally 13%. For Delta and above, the graduation rate is 4%. Washouts were usually sacrificed to the Emperor, though some may be given second chances if they still show some promise. Infantry Training The Program has appointed their staff with personnel from the Schola Progenium. From these teachers, the psykers are both molded into faithful servants of the Emperor and taught battle tactics and weapons handling. Additionally, squads of soldiers and drill sergeants from certain environment or task specific Guard regiments are taken from their units and are posted as educators for the Program's students, imparting further knowledge and tips in the ways of combat different environments. On certain occasions, special permission is given to attach a recruit to another Imperial organization or outfit of the Guard in order to entail a greater sense of combat awareness and to hone their insticts, given that a handler tags along to silence the recruit if the psyker's liability to the Warp becomes inevitable. Projects List Project: RAPIER Develop better safety measures for low level psykers. Project: GAUNTLET Provide spec ops training to lower level psykers. Personnel from other Imperial outfits were acquired and stayed to teach the psyker recruits. Project: HELLION Genetically modify Psyker candidates to have more accurate farseeing abilities. Project: JAVELIN Insert psykers into other organizations to gain specific skills and knowledge. Project: TRIDENT Develop better safety and restraint protocols for higher level psykers. Known Deployment History Operation: FLASHLIGHT (865.M41) Guardsmen deployed on Jungle World Roth held an Ork invasion at bay. The ARGUS Program sent a team to assist Guard commanders in gathering intelligence on enemy positions and troop strength. Operation: JACKKNIFE (874.M41) Counter Insurgency against Chaos Heretics. Successfully interrupted a summoning ritual for a Blood Thirster. Operation: HOLLOW MAN (888.M41) Three teams were tasked with collecting data on new Tyranid strains battling against Chaos forces on Tymian. Newly issued psychic restraining bolts were not effective at countering the Shadow in the Warp phenomenon, resulting in the death of two teams. Planet underwent Exterminatus. Operation: RIGHTEOUS FURY (890.M41) Assisted Deathwatch in deploying special neurotoxin dispersal bombs into Tyranid Splinter Fleet at Ulan. Upgraded psychic control gear successfully resisted the Shadow in the Warp. Operation: ARROWHEAD (895.M41) Assassination of Ecclesiarch Hiram Dylanni, preventing a possible witch-hunt from exposing the ARGUS Program. Operation: RAZOR (900.M41) Search and Rescue for an Inquisitor held captive in a Dark Eldar base. Inquisitor was found to be beyond help and was given the Emperor's Mercy. Operation: BLACKSMITH (906.M41) Two teams were attached to an Adeptus Mechanicus fleet searching for STC remnants. Remnants were found on Ocean World Fillis, but the teams failed to retrieve them, as a Dark Mechanicus force arrived to contest their discovery. The remnants were destroyed in the process. Operation: BLACK EYE (913.M41) Sabotage of Tau Empire deployment capabilities near the Damocles Gulf using Tau weaponry and gear. Farsight Enclaves were blamed for the attacks. Operation: SWORD BREAKER (927.M41) Assassination of Ork Warboss Stompgutz successfully fractures his WAAAGH! at Batar. The remaining Orks were subsequently hunted down by Guard Regiments and the PDF. Operation: NEW DAWN (934.M41) Recovery of an ancient artifact from Eldar hands during the Formosan Campaign. Operation: FOEHAMMER (934.M41) Studies show the recovered artifact is used to cloak individuals from Necron awareness. A team is sent to destroy several monoliths hidden on the Tomb World Lyrith, being contested by Imperial and Eldar forces. The monoliths were destroyed, but the artifact was reclaimed by Eldar and the world was soon invaded by more Necrons. Operation: LOST COG (949.M41) Incited a human insurgency on Tau Empire world, Gu' Lhan, later to be assisted by Imperial Guard and Astartes. Operation: GLASSMAKER (952.M41) Two teams were dispatched to recover documents pertaining to possible STC locations from a Mechanicus base being overrun by a Chaos Warband. The teams failed to find the documents. Exterminatus was conducted soon after. Operation: HUNTER KILLER (958.M41) Four teams were deployed to Forge World Garthon in order to hunt down a rogue psyker, revealed to be Alpha class. The teams suffered a 81.25% mortality rate. In addition, a third of the Forge World was destroyed. Operation: BLOOD RUST (964.M41) A cult of Nurgle was revealed to have activity on a Shrine World called Ayttock. Two teams were deployed to root out the cult and eliminate the members. However, due to a sudden Ork invasion, the cult accelerated their summoning of a Great Unclean One. All resources shifted to providing covert assistance to the Orks in order to combat the Daemon. Operation: BACKLASH (978.M41) In order to buy time for Imperial Forces stranded on Civilized World Nemoi, three teams were ordered to carry out counter intelligence operations against invading Chaos forces, instigating a civil war between the Chaos Lord and a Chaos Champion. Relief forces managed to arrive in time to crush the invaders. Operation: VANISH POINT (989.M41) Eldar from Ulthwé wish to prevent the Farsight Enclaves from unwittingly releasing a Daemon of Slaanesh. Inquisitor Nephys Kal was contacted to help infiltrate the Tau controlled world Amestar in the Damoclese Gulf. Kal agreed to cooperate. Unfortunately, his task force was waylaid by cultists and the daemon was unleashed... Mission objectives switch to assisting Tau forces in eliminate a Keeper of Secrets. Operation: GREY HAVEN (995.M41) Three teams are responsible for stealing Tau tech from the planet Dao'ta. However, most of the items stolen either became damaged or made travel infeasible and had to be dumped. Still, a Tau stealth suit, two rail guns, and one plasma rifle were successfully stolen and studied. Operation: ANGEL KING (999.M41) Four teams are deployed for combat during the 13th Black Crusade in the Cadian System. These teams were assigned to primarily assassinate one Chaos Lord Kull, and secondary parameters involved gathering intelligence for the Imperial Forces and conducting sabotage operations. Unfortunately, a team member was possessed by a Changer of Ways. Most of the operatives were killed subduing the abomination. The survivors were later shipped out of system. Operation: BACK STAB (001.M42) A recent liberation mission on Hive World Harlus went sour, with Tau forces beating back Guardsmen inch by inch, forcing commanders to consider withdrawing from the planet. However, the world also held a Tau research base that was suspected to have information pertaining to improved superluminal transportation and the locations of other science facilities. Three teams were deployed to sabotage the Guard's transports, preventing escape and forcing the Imperial regiments to continue fighting and provide a distraction for the ARGUS operatives to infiltrate the facility. Blueprints for a new Tau FTL engine was successfully acquired. Operation: COLD STEEL (003.M42) Inquisitor Kal and various staff personnel became interested in what possible discoveries the Silver Chains may have developed in their run from the Imperium. Three teams were assigned to the pursuit force in order to gain intelligence on the rogue chapter and to acquire any valuable tech and data should they gain access to the chapter's works. Operation: VOID SAINT (007.M42) Investigation of possible Chaos taint and hideouts in the Outer Rim territories beyond Segmentum Pacifica. Two teams were attached to a Missionary/Mechanicus fleet. Operation: BLUNT END (011.M42) A team was inserted into Agri World Trelan to smoke out a Chaos cult worshiping Tzeentch. They came into conflict with another Inquisitor from Ordo Hereticus. Unfortunately, the Inquisitor believed the ARGUS operatives were compromised and had to be eliminated. The ensuing conflict saw the Ordo Hereticus team liquidated. The surviving ARGUS operatives continued to complete their objectives. Operation: WHITE NOISE (016.M42) Two teams are assigned the mission of infiltrating a Tau naval base. A ship using the new FTL drive is scheduled to launch. Using knowledge gained from the results of Operation: BACK STAB, the operatives sabotage the FTL engine, permanently losing the ship in the Warp. Tau advances in FTL drives is set back for the moment. List of Known Personnel Administrative Staff Inquisitor Corbulus Vern - A member of Ordo Xenos and the Polypsykana faction of the Inquisition, though not as radical as most of his compatriots. Founded the ARGUS Program to provide a pool of combat ready psykers for special operations missions. Inquisitor Nephys Kal - Protégé of Corbulus Vern. Inherited the responsibilities of the ARGUS Program. Part of Ordo Xenos. Magos Biologis Rollus Tangir - Chief Director of the Pysker research department. Magos Technicus Klaus Reeman '''- Chief Director for the Xeno research department. '''Magos Xenobiologis Julia Henley - Assistant Director of Xeno research department. Logis Wrenton Mayfield - Intelligence analyst. Genetor Myrcoft Zole - In charge of psyker purity and suppression drug treatments. Artisan Ashley Gellson - Head developer of psychic suppression equipment in Project RAPIER and TRIDENT. Lexmechanic Howard Stern - Logistics and Acquisitions Teaching Staff Brian Dumbledwarf - Sanctioned Psyker, Zeta class. Tim - Primaris Psyker, Gamma class. Grundolf Gray '''- Primaris Psyker, Delta class. '''Isaiah Moussaieff - Infernal Wings Librarian Gathii '''- Salamander Librarian '''Gaius Aristophanes - Blood Raven Librarian Turian Leer - Silver Skulls Prognosticator Father Elijah Golfman '- Ministorum Priest in charge of indoctrination. '''Commissar Valeri Xavier '- Commissar attached to the ARGUS Program. Enforces obediance and protocol. '''Sister Michelle de Sablé - Sister Hospitaller, Order of the Cleansing Water. Sister Yvonne de Grasse - Sister Hospitaller of the Order of the Cleansing Water. Sister Superior Carmen Ortega - Combat training instructor. Order of the Sacred Rose. Sergeant Yvgenny Hristov '''- Combat Instructor. Vostroyan Firstborn. '''Staff Sergeant Barry Gale - Drill Instructor. Cadian Shock Troopers. Operatives Hyspasists Arnohl Kelp '''- An Iota class psyker inducted as a Skitarii soldier. '''Lieutenant Ronus Kelman - Trained as a Storm Trooper. Iota class Psyker. Lieutenant Reese Nyman - Storm Trooper. Theta class Psyker. Private Anita Kalany - Valhallan Ice Warriors. Iota class. Private Severus Zane '''- Elysian Drop Troops. Eta class Psyker. '''Specialist Malcolm Sigil - A soldier who is suspected to be from the Cadian System, given his violet eyes. Has several unexplained nodes bolted into his skull. Believed to be Beta class. Specialist Bessie Collin - Mordant Acid Dogs. Eta Class Psyker. Sergeant Garrus Halflocke - Valhallan Ice Warrior. Eta class Psyker. Lance Corporal David Gordus - Armageddon Steel Legion. Epsilon class psyker. Private Ronin Hill - Necromundan native. Beta class. Private Dexter Griffith - Eta class Psyker inserted into the Savlar Prison and eventually a regiment. Corporal Thomas Yin '- Harakoni Warhawks. Eta class. '''Private Marcus Aquilifer '- Cadian Shock Trooper. Zeta class. '''Corporal Yohan Eichmann - Death Korp of Krieg. Iota class. Corporal Joanna Prendergast - Cadian Shock Troopers. Eta class. Sergeant Major Norman Nesbit - Necromundan Spiders. Epsilon class. Private Iman Nasir '- Tallarn Desert Raider. Theta class. '''Corporal Ferris Shuhart '- Catachan Jungle Fighter. Theta class. 'Battle Sister Tanya Vichenko '- Order of the Bloody Rose. Zeta class. '''Battle Sister Angela Nero - Order of Our Martyred Lady. Zeta Class. Sister Superior Jillian Mortus - Order of the Sacred Rose. Eta class. Sister Genevieve Duran '- Order of Serenity. '''Sister Emeli Zhukovsky '- Order of Serenity. 'Sister Amanda Barns '- Order of the Eternal Candle. 'Master Chief Petty Officer Alexander Tarkovsky '- Imperial Navy. Eta class. 'Warrant Officer Franciska Lukácsovich '- Imperial Navy. Iota class. '''Armsman Ivan Orlov - Imperial Navy. Iota class. Voidsman Albert Albright - Imperial Navy. Iota class. Catalina Romanov - Primaris Psyker, Delta class. Amelia Rhinehart '''- Sanctioned Psyker, Zeta class. '''Gordon North - Sanctioned Psyker, Epsilon class. Ellis Cole '''- Primaris Psyker, Delta class. '''Martin Heathway - Primaris Psyker, Gamma class. Finn - Primaris Psyker, Beta class. Operative #010349 - Vindicare Temple Assassin Te'Shana - Callidus Temple Assassin Roman Phelps '''- Vanus Temple Assassin. Known Facilities '''Black Staff - Main training and indoctrination center. Also contains various labs, as well as an extensive library on Imperial history and Xeno facts. Located somewhere in Ultima Segmentum. The Shard '''- Research and development base staffed mainly be Adeptus Mechanicus personnel. Mostly studying Xeno biology and technology. Believed to be situated in Segmentum Tempestus. '''Gravel Pit - Supply cache and backup HQ. Supposedly somewhere in Segmentum Solar. Ant Nest - Cloning facility and biological research center. Located in Segmentum Obscura. Fleet Composition Dragonfly - Forward command vessel for Nephys Kal and his retinue. Originally a Rogue Trader vessel. Hound's Eye '- Transport ship for delivering new recruits for training. Uses the guise of a Black Ship. '''Lone Drifter '- Vessel used to deploy operatives to their missions. Disguised as a merchant vessel. '''Daylight - Deployment vessel. Disguised as freighter. Hermes - Deployment vessel. Disguised as a Rogue Trader Cruiser. Category:Imperium Category:Inquisition Category:Psykers